Show me LOVE
by DarkfallenAngelWings
Summary: Summary:Claire Brewster made a bet with a goth girl named Lydia Deetz to find a date before their final prom comes or she gets to declared looser throughout rest of her graduation.But will BJ help Lyds with her problems or not?BJxLyds!


Show me love

A/N:I do NOT own Beetlejuice just LOVE writting stories about him and Lydia!they are sooo ADORABLE TOGETHER!I wrote this in cartoon universe!

Summary:Claire Brewster made a bet with a goth girl named Lydia Deetz, to find a date before their final prom comes or she gets to be declared looser throughout rest of her graduation?But what will Beetlejuice suggest Lydia should do to solve her problem?will they become more than just friends?

Prologue:Where did I go wrong?

Lydia Deets now a fourteen year old young woman comes back home from a long day in higschool as she flops onto her bed, sobbing. It wasn't long until the most annoying and hated ghost in the neitherworld appears within her mirrow. Beetlejuice noticed Lydia crying as he frowned.

"Hey babes, what wrong?"He asked her as she continues to sob."LYDS!"He finally got Lydia's attention as she looks up from cryign to face him.

Lydia took a deep sigh trying to catch her words.

"I..It's Claire again. She keeps making me look like an idiot again. I just...wanna fuckin punch HER!"Lydia snarled, punching her pillow while burring her face into the already soaked pillow.

"Well you never let anyone bother you before?what did she say to you this time?Just say the magic words and I can make ALL better!"Beetlejuice said winking as Lydia slighty smiles.

"Alright, what could hurt?"She asked him as Beetlejuice gave her a grin.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice... BEETLEJIUCE!"Lydia managed to spit out as the ghost with the most suddenly came into view.

"So what did this bitch say to you this time?"Beetlejuice asked in a sour tone. He never liked anyone making fun of his beautiful Lyds but of course, Lydia has NO idea that Beetlejuice has feelings for her.

"She said that there is NO way I can get a guy to go out with me and I think she is right. I tried asking a few guys out over the last few weeks but no answer..."Lydia trailed off as she sat on her bed crouched down, hugging knees.

Beetlejuice floated right next to her, reaching an arm wrapping around Lydia as she smiled.

"Who needs those guys anyways?you need a guy who can treat ya right!"He said brightly as Lydia stopped crying.

"You know what?you are right. I need someone who actually loves me for me,"Lydia agreed as she snuggles into Beetlejuice's arms as he sat there hesitatign for a few seconds before holding her back.

Beetlejuice smiled for the woman he secrely loved is snuggling up to him for comfort.

"Why don't you think you're beautiful?Cause I know you are."Beetlejuice confessed as Lydia looks shocked but turns back to normal after a few seconds.

"Y-Ya really think so?"Lydia asked her heart thumping like crazy.

"Yeap no lie either babes."He said truthfully while hearing the beating of her heart holding Lydia close to him.

"Awe that is so sweet,"Lydia told him before he spoke again.

"Say, If you don't mind me asking how are we gonna make claire loose her bet?"Beetlejuice asked holding Lydia in his arms.

"Hmm, I think I have an idea but I am not sure if you are willing to go for it."Lydia giggled as smilled.

"I think I am willing to give it a shot!"Beetlejuice nodes as Lydia looks up at him with hope in her violet eyes kissing him on the cheek.

"Awe babes come on, don't be such a tease!"He cooed lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

Lydia looked into Beetlejuices bright green eyes for awhile before he closed the gap between them.

"I think you are very pretty Lyds and I wouldn't want to change that for the world,"He calmly said as they kissed again as she laid her head onto his chest where his heart would beat if he was alive.

"I don't ever want you to change either Beej..."Lydia said almost in a whisper as his eyes shown with love in them.

p.s. tell me what you think before I start my other chapter?Please R &R!


End file.
